Of Vodka and Snowmen
by Yamiga
Summary: Feilong chooses happiness over death, despite the things he is willing to leave behind. FeilongxMikhail


**A/N: This oneshot is a small segment from a very large story that I've written but probably won't post, ever. Too many OC's, and plot twists, etc. It's a huge AU. So what you need to know for this story. Asami and Takaba met a few years earlier when Takaba was seventeen, during that time Asami was finalizing a divorce with his wife. He had two kids by her, they now live with Takaba and Asami. Good family relationship. Takaba and Asami also have biological kids Feilong is with my OC Ryuisuke, who is Asami's older brother. They have a son who has a heart condition. Feilong however, is falling in love with Mikhail, while Ryuisuke is on the other side of the world with his medical staff for research. See, too much, that's like five stories in one, so i'll just give you all this pneshot.**

* * *

"My heart feels better." The boy spoke, sitting up in his hospital bed. He had a half read book in his hands. "Though it's been thumping out of control lately." He closed his book and placed it back on his lap. Sternly, he cast a gaze towards the man staring outside of his hospital window. He was leaned up against the ledge, just gazing at the trees that swayed in the wind near the glass. His long black hair fell just below the sash of his changshan, over his shoulders, and he silently gazed. The boy shifted positions. "Father." He managed quietly. "Is everything alright?"

Feilong, as if someone had nudged his shoulder, quickly turned around to meet the hazel eyes of his son. "I'm sorry." He realized how distant he was acting, how distant he had been acting since the boy had been admitted once again into the hospital. "I was day dreaming." He made up an excuse for a child's mind, but he figured his son could see past it.

"You weren't." Clark managed. "You're worried, I can tell. But I think this surgery will be successful. And I told you before, my heart feels much better." He placed a small hand on his chest. "You should have a little hope."

Feilong pushed himself off of the window and slowly made way to the bed where he sat down on the foot. "Seven years is a long time." He managed. "It's not..." Feilong paused and took a breath. "A child shouldn't spend the first seven years of his life in a hospital, reading books. Seven year olds should be playing, and having fun."

Clark smiled. "Weren't you sick when you were little?" He asked, and Feilong nodded. "Dad was your doctor then, wasn't he? He fixed your heart."

"I know where you're getting at. Your dad isn't doing your surgery, I won't permit it. I trust him with a lot of things but this isn't something...you wouldn't understand. Besides, I wouldn't want him to accidentally mess up my only heir." Feilong ruffled his black locks. "After all, when you get older and stronger, this whole place will belong to you!"

"You mean I'll get the deed?" He smiled. "Can Tao help me too?"

Feilong sighed. "Of course_"

There was a slight chuckle and knock from the door which caused both father and son grow silent. Feilong looked towards the threshold and caught his breath.

"Already making plans to pass on the deed? I'm surprised someone like you is jumping so quickly to conclusions. I do believe it's just a bit to early to decide who gets the deed, or who doesn't." He leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed. That white suit radiated as brightly as ever. Feilong, who had to stop himself from cursing, turned to Clark and smiled.

"I have to go now." He spoke, rather sadly, taking the book from his son's lap and placing it in his hands. "I'll be back later, okay? Keep reading. I'll buy you another book. Do you have anything in mind? Anything special?"

"I want an adventure book." He beamed.

Feilong kissed him on the forehead before standing. "An adventure book it is." With that, he waved, left the room and shut the door behind him. Mikhail stood there, now leaning against the wall. He had his phone in his hand, glancing at the screen.

"Our meeting started two hours ago." He gazed at Feilong, who presently stood in front of him.

"I informed you that I would not be attending." The Chinese mafia leader's voice held a hint of anger. "You should have been instructed to meet with my secretary."

"She's not nearly as interesting as you Feilong." Mikhail mused, extending a hand to stroke Feilong's pale face.

"Stop." Feilong slapped Mikhail's hand away. "Your flattery is mediocre. I have better things to worry about_"

"Like a dying child?" The Russian chuckled.

Feilong clenched his fists and took a step back. "That is none of your business. If you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way. I'll have a servant escort_" Mikhail roughly grabbed Feilong's hand and turned him around so that the two were facing each other.

"It is my concern if you are promising such a vast organization to a sick and dying boy. I heard you talking, as if there was hope in his future. He's not getting any better, and you know it." The Russian man smiled. "Why lift his hopes up_"

"That's enough." Feilong pulled his arm away. "You are wasting my time and your presence is insulting. Please leave at once before I use force."

"My presence insults you? I find that unlikely. Let's not forget, Feilong, just shy of three weeks ago, you were begging for my presence." He smiled when he saw the sudden change in the other man's eyes. "While in Russia, in my company, you lusted over me. You were free from the binds of Baishe, free from the binds of death. You were happy Feilong, with me." There was sentiment in his voice, but Feilong remained cold.

"Have you told anyone about that?"

"No." Mikhail replied. "But you remember that night, perfectly. For one moment of your life, you were able to forget your troubles, were you not?" He took a step forwards towards Feilong, bent down, and placed a chaste kiss on his jaw. "I am honored to bring you happiness."

A guilt coursed through Feilong's heart like no other as he also took a step forward, and placed a kiss on Mikhail's lips. He tasted the alluring smoke and melted into it. He closed his eyes as he felt the taller man place a hand in his hair. It felt so nice, so calming. All that sadness and stress built in within his body slowly vanished, and was soon replaced by that feeling of freedom Mikhail gave him. He knew this was wrong, he knew Mikhail was wrong, but he couldn't stop. The two had already gone too far to stop. After months of secretly visiting each other, there was no way they could rid the relationship they already had.

"Let me take care of you Feilong. Leave this place, you'll never feel sadness again." Mikhail continued to stroke Feilon'g hair. "You don't have to pretend anymore. I know you are broken. I can fix you." The Chinese mafia leader opened is mouth to speak, but a knock from a few feet down the hallway caused the two mafia heads to split apart.

"Forgive me, Master Fei." It was Tao. "The doctor is here to see you regarding Clark's surgery." A flash of worry went through Feilong's eyes, but Mikhail stepped forward. "His secretary can take care of that." He looked at Feilong a few seconds after Tao did.

"She can." Feilong replied. "She has his medical reports on file, it would be easier to talk to her." Tao took a deep breath and bowed slightly. "Yes sir." And with that, he walked down the hallway.

"He certainly has grown more mature." Mikhail chuckled.

"He has." Feilong quietly replied.

The Russian mafia leader placed a hand on the smaller man's back. "Why don't we go out tonight. You look awful."

"I have duties to attend to." Feilong replied. "Thank you for offering_"

"It's just one night." Mikhail cut him off. "You need this."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

There was a knock on the hospital door. Clark jumped from his bed and opened it. He wore a face of joy when Tao stepped in with a gift in his hands.

"Tao!" He beamed. "I thought you were gone! You haven't stopped by in a while!" The Baishe servant smiled and led Clark back to his bed.

"Don't get out of bed!" Tao urged, as he placed the gift box down on the blanket. "You know you're not supposed to be walking."

"I thought my dad came back, so I was excited." He frowned. "Guess he's still out getting my book." Clark looked in his lap. "What's this?"

"About that," Tao jumped on the bed. "you can't open it until after your heart surgery." He tossed the rectangular box up and down. "It's a...'victory' gift. You can only open it after you've achieved your goal, and that's getting better after surgery."

"Why'd you give to me now then?" Clark pouted. "That's not fair."

"It's inspiration, so you can stay strong." Tao admitted. "You have to get better if you want to see it!" Clark frowned and shrugged.

"This is my fifth time having this surgery, and my seventh time being admitted back into the hospital. Do you really think I'll get better?"

"Duh." Tao nudged him. "Besides, in a few years, you'll be my new master, so you have to get better."

"Like Father said."

There was an unspoken change as Tao looked away from Clark. The younger boy could tell there was something wrong with his friend, but couldn't put a finger on it.

"Tao?" Clark managed. "Are you alright? Did I say something wrong?"

The servant quickly shook his head. "I was just thinking! No need to get so worked up!" He hopped off of the bed. "I'll be gone then. I'll bring you some sweets later on today."

The two exchanged goodbyes and Tao left down the hallway. As he walked, his smile quickly faltered and automatically turned into a lopsided frown. He crossed his arms to prevent himself from punching the wall. Tao was older now, more mature, more experienced. He wasn't the stupid, hopeless boy that Mikhail made him out to be. He knew what was going on between his master and that pestering Russian man, and despite the love he felt for Feilong, Tao had lost a lot of respect for him. Not only was Feilong lying to the little family he had left, but he was crawling right into Mikhail's trap. Was he so desperate for love and happiness that he'd forgotten how much Mikhail wanted Baishe? Could he not see that he was still after the deed.

Tao sighed as he made way into the kitchen. As of now, the deed was as safe as it could possibly get. It was in a place Mikhail would've never suspected. If Yoh taught Tao one thing, it was how to feed off of the innocent, just as the older man had done to him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mikhail had chosen an establishment not affected by the clustering pedestrians or noisy street lights. He had taken Feilong to a very extravagant, upper class cafe just bordering the province of Hong Kong. The city lights were visible, illuminating beautifully on the water. Feilong, who had just finished ordering, gazed out of the window, still wearing that rather melancholy expression on his face.

"Are you going to continue to look sad?" Mikhail breathed. "I was under the impression you were happy tonight."

"As long as I'm troubled with less than desirable things, then my expression will stay the same, Mikhail." Feilong sighed.

"Less that desirable things. Is that kid still on your mind?"

"Yes, he's my son. He will always, be on my mind." He took a deep breath. "Though you wouldn't understand."

"My, you have gotten soft over the years." Mikhail chuckled. "But we both know you'll drop that facade eventually, dear. You are a blue blood at heart. A sick heir is just a smudge on your record."

Feilong didn't say anything as the waitress had arrived with their drinks. "Vodka," Feilong held the glass in his hands. "How fitting." He gazed at Mikhail. "I assume you had something to do with this, as a complimentary drink is usually, if not always water."

"I've planned this for a while." Mikhail took a drink of his glass. "It's strong I warn you."

"Not much of the romantic drink." Feilong joked.

"Would you prefer wine instead?" The waitress stood by at Mikhail's command, ready to take the glasses away, but Feilong simply shook his head.

"This is fine, you may leave." The woman walked off, leaving the two lovers in their privacy. "Any word on your husband, Feilong?"

The Chinese mafia leader caught his breath. There was a hint of anger in his eyes, but he sighed. "He is in South America with his medical staff. It's purely for research. Foreign research."

"Well it's safe to that you are doing some foreign research of your own." Mikhail smiled, Feilong looked away. "Oh don't you pretend to feel guilty, Feilong. Besides, you need a little freedom."

"Freedom doesn't justify my actions." There was true hurt in the Chinese mafia head's voice. "Only pure selfishness."

"Then let us drink to your selfishness."

The two clanged glasses and drank in silence. Feilong's gaze remained glued to Mikhail the whole time. It was so ironic, how such a cunning man could look and act like such an angel. Feilong could see past him, he could see straight through those bright blue eyes. He had cursed himself for falling for him, for abandoning the true happiness he had. Perhaps it was that lust that drove Feilong, or the urge of freedom from his duties that drew him to Mikhail.

Regardless of what it was, or what it had been, Feilong had fallen to deep down the rabbit hole to simply walk out. He was stuck, and eventually he'd have to choose.

After a few more drinks, the chefs brought both men their food. As expected, a Russian meal had been prepared at Mikhail's request. Feilong had his doubts about it at first but in the end, truly enjoyed it. They continued to eat and drink, until Feilong actually started to feel good. Maybe it was the way the vodka rolled down his throat, or that warm taste the salty meat left in his mouth, but for an instant, he was able to forget the pain that had been plaguing him for months. His son wasn't on his mind, nor was his husband, Feilong could suddenly relax.

From across the table, Mikhail seemed to notice a change in his lover's eyes. He placed his own vodka glass down right before taking Feilong's away. "You've had enough." The two gazed at each other in silence, each daring to see who would break the gkare. It wasn't hard to stay enticed in those dark brown eyes, neither was it those calming blue eyes.

The Russian chuckled and slowly stood. "Are you too drunk to walk by yourself?" He made way behind Feilong to help him.

"I'm fine." The Chinese mafia head spoke, getting up himself, though it was quite obvious he was a little light on his feet. "Take me home, Mikhail."

"Home? That wouldn't suit you in such a state. You know how you are after a few drinks. Come with me Feilong, you'll no doubt, experience a hangover tomorrow morning. You wouldn't want to be seen in such a state, now would you?"

Feilong didn't say a word as Mikhail placed a hand on his back. He led Feilong to the car and order the driver to take them back to the Suite.

OoOoOoOoOo

The next morning snow fell. Clark and Tao found themselves standing by the window, watching the flakes coat the ledge. There was a smile plastered on both of their faces as they drew shapes on the fog covered window.

"I wish I could go outside and play." Clark started. "I've never been in the snow before."

"It's super cold." Tao replied. "Your fingers would get numb really fast."

"I know...Father told me that." The boy sighed. "He didn't come back to visit yesterday. Maybe he was too tired! What if he makes it up...and takes me out in the snow." He sounded hopeful.

"Don't count on it, Clark." Tao's tone took a harsh turn causing Clark to stare.

"Is he mad at me? Did I do something bad_"

"No, he did." The servant took a deep breath before facing the little heir. He himself had known about Feilong's affair with Mikhail, Clark however, didn't. Tao felt that being Feilong's son, at this point of his life, Clark had the right to know everything. As painful as the truth was, he needed to know that his 'loving' father wasn't all he was cracked up to be.

"That man who had visited yesterday, do you know who he is?"

Clark nodded. "His name is Mikhail Arbatov. He comes to visit father sometimes, when dad is not around." He laughed. "Father says they are business partners."

"Feilong is lying." Tao threw it out, looking at Clark. "He wasn't out getting you a book yesterday he_"

"That's enough, Tao." The calming voice sounded from behind the boys, causing them both to turn around. Feilong stood there, dressed in a suit. In his gloved hand, he held a chapter book. Clark seemed to notice it right away.

"Is that for me?" He beamed quickly rushing over to Feilong.

"Who else?" The mafia leader smiled. "Please don't run, I'll come to you. Tao, go wait outside for a moment. I need to talk to you in a second." Tao simple bowed and exited, leaving the both father and son alone.

"It's snowing." Clark noted. "Is that why you're all dressed?"

"Yes, I'll be going out quite soon." He ruffled Clark's hair. "I'm sorry I didn't bring you your book yesterday. I was busy."

"That's fine! Can you take me playing in the snow." The boy latched on to his father's leg. "We can build a snowman! I've always wanted to build a snowman_"

"You're too ill. I promise that when you get better, we can go out in the snow." Feilong partially snapped. "You know how you are outside. Please don't suggest something so foolish." He knelt down and handed his son the book. "Is there anything else you want before I leave?"

"My violin! I haven't played in a while." Clark hopped on his heels but Feilong sighed. "I don't want you standing for too long, or sitting up. Perhaps later on." He pulled the black haired boy into a long, tight hug before finally releasing. "Go back to bed and get some rest." The two exchanged their goodbyes, and Feilong exited. Leaning against the wall, looking as angry as always was Tao.

Feilong missed that twelve year old boy he had grown to love but now, all he saw was a rebellious teen. Sighing, he stood in front of Tao and crossed his arms.

"Why would you do such a thing_"

"He deserves to know, Feilong. That you're cheating on his father with a terrible man! I've seen you two, kissing, touching, it's terrible! Just last night, you two discussed the company, right? You aren't going to give it to Clark because you think he'll die_"

"Tao, watch what you say. I am still your master." Feilong warned.

"A man who is so quick to abandon his ill son doesn't need any respect." Tao responded with just as much fire in his voice. "Master Feilong, do you plan to keep this up until your husband gets back, or until Clark finds out? What then? When given the choice will you choose Mikhail or your son? I just don't understand_"

"It is none of your business, and you will stay out of it." The mafia leader snapped. "I am not at liberty to tell you a thing, but you are at liberty to serve me."

Tao clenched his fists. "Do you even care?" He asked quietly. "That he might die?"

"You may leave Tao."

The servant just forced a bow and turned quickly on his heel. After that, Feilong went his way. He had a busy day and many things ahead of him. Because he so casually avoided the business meeting with Mikhail the day before, he figured that it would be professional to meet with the pestering man again.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"You seem rather focused, despite our activities last night." Mikhail began their conversation. "I see the pills I gave you this morning are working for your hangover."

"Enough, Mikhail." Feilong urged, placing his papers down. "You will be leaving soon, back to Russia, correct?"

"Yes. And by that time, I suppose Mr. Asami will come strolling through those doors, as clueless as always." Mikhail smiled. "Do you plan to stay with him? Even after all of this."'

"I do." Feilong replied quietly, though unsure of himself.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Feilong had met with the doctor for the first time. It was a different doctor every year, each promised the same thing. His son would get better. He didn't know when he had stopped believing them, and as he stared at this doctor, he saw the same joyous air about her. He was expecting her to spew some type of empty lie.

"Mr. Liu," She started, as they always did. She sat across from him at the meeting table, with her hands thoroughly in her lap. "Your son doesn't have the best medical history, and I believe you know that very well. This surgery has been preformed on him, many times and each time he has gotten worse. There is a seventy percent chance that the surgery will fail."

"And if that happens." Feilong spoke expressionlessly.

"Clark will fall into cardiac arrest, and he will die."

"And if he doesn't get the surgery."

"His heart will eventually stop working."

Feilong simply nodded. "My spouse and I have discussed the surgery and we are both fully aware of the outcome. That said, we both want him to get the surgery. As of now, we'll take any chance we have."

The doctor pursed her lips into a smile. "I'll bring my team this afternoon. He'll get to meet them before the surgery takes place."

"Two days." Feilong mumbled breathlessly. "Only two days left."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"You know he's going to die." Mikhail had repeated perhaps the tenth time as he watched Feilong sitting there, effortlessly looking through a frenzy of files. "Stop denying it."

"He has a thirty percent survival rate_"

"You are smart Feilong." The Russian called again. "You and I both know that the surgery will be unsuccessful."

"So you are suggesting that I deny him the surgery? Forgive me Mikhail, but that is a decision both his father and I have made." The Chinese mafia head snapped. "And in two days, I ask that you leave. I do not need you prowling around." He moved some of his hair over his shoulder. "Our meeting is almost over. I see no reason for you to come back after today. If you care so much about keeping our alliance then I suggest you stay in your suite until your plane arrives."

The other man chuckled. "You really are trying your best to rid yourself of me. But my dear, I have already left my mark and you know that."

Feilong just remained silent, still gazing at his own papers. "In two days, I will leave, but I also expect you to come with me." That got his attention.

"Clark's surgery is in two days, Mikhail. I cannot leave. I have to stay here with him." The Chinese mafia leader rose his voice.

"Stay with him for what? To watch him die?'" The Russian chuckled. "You continue to amuse me Feilong. Do you really want to stay here, surrounded by death and sadness? Come with me, forget about this place for a while, be happy. You can mourn for you son when you return, but for once in your life, do something that brings you peace."

"Mikhail, your request is absurd and I will hear no more of it."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

When Feilong entered the room, he of course saw Tao sitting on the bed with Clark. Clark had the phone pressed to his ear, talking about his daily endeavors. Feilong stood and watched, confused as to his son was talking to.

"I'll have to talk later!" Clark continued. "I'll see you soon dad! Don't get bitten by any strange spiders. I read all about them in the book you sent me! No! You don't have to come back, I'll be fine! Besides you said you had this same surgery when you were little , so I'm not too worried." Feilong assumed his husband told their son good bye, as Clark pressed the end button on the phone and handed it to Tao. The servant didn't even acknowledge Feilong. He just hopped off of the bed and left.

"That was your dad?" Feilong asked.

"MmHm. He said he wanted to come back to see me before the surgery, but I told him it was okay. He survived it when he was seven, so I will too." Clark beamed as Feilong sat down next to him. "I asked if he wanted to talk to you, but he said you were probably busy."

"I was with a business partner. I'll talk to him later today." He pulled his son into a soft hug. "You know, you look just like him."

"Cool! Did you to know each other when you were kids?"

"No...no, we are thirteen years apart. He was my doctor when I was fifteen. He had come to China for a promotion." Feilong chuckled. "He was born in Japan, but kind of grew up in America."

"That's why he sounds like that."

Feilong simply smiled before getting up. "I'll be back. You seem a little famished. I'll go to the kitchen to get you something to eat, is that alright?"

Clark nodded and waved goodbye as Feilong exited the room. He waited for about thirty seconds until the door opened again. He was quite surprised by how fast Feilong had returned_

"So you must be Clark." This was a tall man who spoke. His shaggy blond locks were perfectly gelled back. He wore a white suit, almost like an angel. The boy stared in confusion.

"Who are you?" He replied. "I see you around father a lot. Are you his friend."

"So you speak English? Impressive." The man approached him. "I am Mikhail Arbatov. Your father and I are business partners, friends" He smiled. "and lovers."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eventually after receiving one too many bowls of hot soup, Feilong began to blow at the food to cool it off as he walked upstairs. When he reached the door, he opened it, still holding the bowl of soup in one hand.

"Dear it's very hot I warn you so..." Feilong stopped in his tracks when he saw Mikhail, sitting on the edge of the bed with his arms crossed. He was lecturing Clark, and it was obvious that the boy was distressed.

"Get out." Feilong spoke quietly at first, feeling his fingers shake. Mikhail, whom had just noticed his presence stood and smiled.

"There's no need to get so worked up. I only told him what he needed to know_"

"Get out!" This time Feilong threw the bowl of soup at him. Mikhail quickly stepped to the side as the bowl shattered on the wall, spreading out all its contents.

Mikhail just chuckled and adjusted his suit. "I'll see you in two days, Feilong." And with that, he left. Clark still sat there, clutching the blanket in his hands. He was shaking slightly, his eyes were wide as he stared at his father.

"What's wrong Clark?" Feilong asked quickly making way to the bed. "Clark...say something!" He grabbed on to the boys shoulders and began to shake him. "Please say something. What did he tell you?"

Still nothing. He just stared blankly.

Feilong had to catch his breath and force a smile. "Okay." He managed. "Well then, I'll be back later. Let me go..let me go fix your food."

OoOoOoOoOoO

That evening, Mikhail had left the estate, there was no sign of him. Feilong still attempted to talk to his son, but Clark remained blank and distant. The Mafia head knew what Mikhail had told him, he knew that the boy understood everything well. There was no trying to explain things, or make them better.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"It's still snowing out." Clark stood by the window, with Tao behind him. "Would it matter if I played now? I have surgery tomorrow, and I'm probably not going to make it."

"You don't know that." Tao replied. "Did your dad_"

"Father doesn't believe I'll survive. Mikhail told me so. Also, I'm making father very depressed...when I leave he'll be happy_"

"Clark! Feilong is a selfish, disgusting poor excuse for a father!" Tao turned Clark around. "He doesn't deserve to have you as a son or your dad as a husband! He's sleeping with Mikhail while he should be in here with you! So don't worry about what he says or what he thinks because you are going to get better! And you are going to get the company!"

Clark just sighed and turned back around to stare out the window. "It would be fun to build a snowman, even if I didn't have any gloves on." Tao vanished for a few minutes and returned with a black case in his hands. He nudged Clark with it causing the boy to turn around.

"Look. It's you violin." Tao beamed. "Won't you play something for me."

Clark didn't say anything. He just took the case, placed it on the ground and opened it. He pulled out the polished, shining instrument. It was what people called a Stradivarius violin, one of the best crafted of its kind.

Clark held the violin and positioned it to his shoulder. He cradled the neck with one hand. With other, he held the bow. Taking a deep breath, he began to move his arm slowly, watching as the horsehair cascaded gently across the metal strings. Tao stood in silence, listening as a beautiful melody filled the room, a hopeful melody.

The music continued on, and a few servants had gathered by the door, each eager to hear their young master play one final time. They were all attracted like flies, trying to fit into that small room without being seen or breaking Clark's concentration.

From far away, a few rooms down the hallway, Feilong leaned against the wall, listening to the music as well. He knew his son had talent, and it always brought joy to him when the little boy exposed that talent. Perhaps, if he had more time, he would've grown famous for his playing.

Feilong just sighed and closed his eyes. He felt two arms wrap around , pulling him into a warm sideways embrace.

"Ready to go?" The voice whispered quietly. "Your things are already packed."

Feilong nodded. "It's best if I don't say goodbye."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Clark knew that his father had left, but it still troubled him greatly.

That day, his surgery would take place, yet he had his doubts about it. As he continued to look out at the snow, he couldn't help but feel left or forgotten. He pictured his dad, in South America asking if Clark needed him. His dad was so willing to drop everything, despite the fact that he was on the other side of the world, to come and see him for his surgery.

Feilong had simply left, just as Mikhail said he would. Clark didn't believe it at first, but he guessed it was painful reality now. His father simply couldn't deal with him. He was too sick, an embarrassment for someone as great as Feilong. With this in mind, Clark didn't even know if he wanted the surgery anymore. He felt like it would be pointless.

Before the doctors entered his room, Clark left. He went down the corridor and used the wall for support. When he made way to the front door, it took some effort to open it, but he did. The first thing he felt was the cold pinch of winter, caressing his face.

It hurt at first, but he got used to it. Clark stepped out into the snow, and shut the door behind him. It stung, his bare feet making contact with those crunchy snowflakes, but it also felt funny. Ticklish almost. Clark kind of liked it.

He took some more steps forward until the snow began to grow thicker. Casting a look over his shoulder, he realized he couldn't see the estate. Sighing, he took a burning breath and sat down. He couldn't really feel his feet anymore, or his nose or lips.

Taking some snow in his hands, he began to roll it into a large ball. "That's the base..." He whispered quietly. Next, came the body and the head. He put the uneven balls of snow together, drew a grin and sat there.

He figured a proper snowman needed a hat, a scarf and a carrot nose, but he didn't have any of those. So standing, he adjusted the head one final time before taking a step back. He had built his perfect snowman.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

By now, Mikhail's estate was all too familiar to Feilong. He had grown comfortable with the halls, the rooms, the beds. He had by now grown accustom to Mikhail himself, no matter how pestering and annoying the Russian man was.

As of present, he stood with a glass of vodka in his hand. He gazed out of the window, with those strong arms wrapped around him from behind. "The sunset here is beautiful." Feilong spoke, his chest was heavy.

"Does it make you happier?" Mikhail asked. "Can you forget now."

The Chinese mafia leader smiled. "Yes, I can." He replied, taking an alluring sip of vodka.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. At the end, it may have been confusing. A boy with a heart condition, and only thin hospital clothes cannot survive in the snow. In reality, Clark died before he thought he did. Lets just say, as he was dying, he dreamed most of what was happening. His body was too weak to take the dropping temperatures and his heart was already giving out.**

**I do not own Finder Series by the way. **


End file.
